Reencuentro
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: -Esperare con ansias nuestro siguiente reencuentro...hasta la próxima ves que nos veamos Reborn- pareja: RebornXOcc Este one-shot es para el concurso navideño y principio de año de KHR.


**OLAAA XD aqui les vengo a dejar un "corto" one-shot kukuku si la verdad es que lo hice muy largo :D bueno este one-shot fue echo para el ****CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR. **Espero y sea de su agrado n.n

**Mi categoría: ****Romántico**

**Tema: Reencuentro**

**Categoría: T**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano.**

******~REENCUENTROS~**  


* * *

_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?…**_

_**Tu misión era deshacerte de mi familia…**_

_**En aquel entonces aun éramos niños…pero los dos…ya estábamos manchados por el color carmesí…**_

_**Nuestras pequeñas manos…ya habían sido causantes de muchas muertes…**_

_**Tal vez fue por eso que en el momento que se encontraron nuestros ojos…nos vimos reflejados el uno en el otro...**_

_**Esa noche tú me perdonaste la vida…pero sabes…**_

_**Siempre te he querido preguntar… ¿por qué no me mataste?...**_

* * *

-Corre…Alicia ¡CORRE!- Gritos se escuchaban detrás de ella, sin atreverse a mirar atrás continuo corriendo, Alicia podía oír disparos y el grito desgarrador de su cuidadora, trago saliva, lagrimas caían de sus ojos impidiendo ver por dónde iba.

-Paren, ALTO- Uso sus dos manos para taparse sus orejas, no quería oír nada, no quería ver más, pero aun con los ojos cerrados, seguía viendo la sangre fluyendo, corrió y corrió, cuando escucho disparos muy cerca de ahí, se asusto y corrió mucho más rápido, pero en el momento de doblar una esquina, sus instintos le salvaron la vida, se agacho y una bala paso por encima de su cabeza, al abrir los ojos se encontré con un hombre, el tipo tenía una sonrisa tétrica, el saco su lengua y lamió la sangre de su mano.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, al parecer otro Conejo ah llegado ah la guarida del Lobo- El lamió la sangre de su labio, e hizo un movimiento con la otra mano, Alicia siguió su movimiento y se petrifique al ver como lanzaba el cuerpo inerte de una de las sirvientas de la mansión, había mucha sangre, tenia mucha sangre pero al no ver ninguna herida en su cuerpo, sabía que esa sangre no era de él…si no de sus víctimas.

-No te acerques…- Intento que su voz sonara mas autoritaria, pero solo había podido hablar en un murmullo, el hombre no apartaba su mirada de ella, el, la miraba de una forma repugnante y lujuriosa, Alicia sintió la necesidad de vomitar pero solo se paro y saco su arma, una espada de hoja plateada, con empuñadura blanca que tenia la forma dos alas doradas y una piedras en el centro que era de un color negro.

-Oh pero que interesante, al parecer el pequeño Conejo tiene garras- El saco una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza- Pero no serás capaz de evitar una bala IDIOTA, debiste haberme atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad- El apretó el gatillo, los ojos de Alicia se afilaron y con agilidad esquivo la bala, el abrió los ojos con incredulidad y en un segundo apareció a su lado, sus ojos eras fríos e inexpresivos.

-Y quien dice que aun no la tengo- Sin más, Alicia enterró su espada en su garganta, la sangre empezó a fluir por la hoja de la espada, el hombre se desplomo en el suelo, Alicia miro su espada manchada de sangre, recobro su conciencia a los poco segundos y al ver la sangre en su arma, no logro aguantar las nauseas y vomito, logro usar su espada como soporte para no caer, se levanto con dificultad y siguió su camino, la sangre en sus manos aun le producía asco, mientras corría por los pasillos y miraba por las ventanas, Alicia empezó a recordar a su antigua familia, era procedente de una familia normal y humilde, sus padres eran simples trabajadores, ella poseía una hermana mayor que siempre la estaba protegiendo, su casa era cálida y acogedora al igual que su familia, pero al cumplir los cinco años 5 años… todo había cambiado.

-"Ellos no merecían morir de esa forma"- Alicia se detuvo en una esquina, apretó con fuerza sus puños y siguió corriendo.

Después de haber cumplido los cinco años, familias mafiosas habían entrado en guerra, y su familia tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en el momento de una de sus batallas. Toda su familia fue asesinada, ella logro sobrevivir, pero una de las familias había visto en ella buen potencial y había sido raptada por la misma familia y durante los siguientes 7 años la mantuvieron encerrada como un animal, siendo entrenada para un único propósito…matar.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto- Alicia suspiro con cansancio, en ese momento se encontraba en un pasillo desolado, por suerte no se había encontrado con otro enemigo, pero aun no bajaba la guardia, todavía escuchaba disparos por toda la mansión, Alicia nunca había querido matar, pero después de años de entrenamiento, el sentirse atacada y a punto de morir, provocaba que su conciencia desapareciera y su cuerpo se moviera con el único propósito de defenderse y asesinar.

-Entonces muere- Después de oír aquellas palabras, en el lado izquierdo de su estomago sintió un dolor agonizante, sangre salió de su boca, miro hacia atrás encontrándome con una mujer, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí, en ellos solo se podía ver locura y sed de sangre, Alicia intento darle una patada para alejarla, ella esquivo su patada y se alejo no sin antes arrancar con fuerza su daga, ella se coloco a unos metros, en cada mano llevaba una daga, cada una media la mitad de su espada, fruncía el ceño levemente.

-Si voy a morir, al menos no será en manos de una persona como tu- Alicia volvió a usar su gran velocidad para aparecer otra vez a su lado e intento clavarle con su espada, pero ella era fuerte, detuvo la espada con sus dos dagas, ella sonrió e intento darle una patada en su herida, Alicia logre esquivarla y ahora fue su turno para dar un salto hacia atrás y alejarse de ella.

-Que pasa acaso no querías que todo acabara pronto, solo deja que te mate y listo~- Ella lamió la sangre de su Daga, Alicia rodó los ojos.

-"Es que acaso todos los asesinos de aquí son mitad Vampiros"- Ante sus pensamientos logro distraerse y ser rozada por una de las Dagas, logro esquivar el ataque a tiempo, pero un leve corte en su brazo había sido suficiente para que no se volviera a distraer, apretó mas el agarre de su espada, estaba a punto de volver ah atacarla cuando sonaron dos disparos para después sentir un horrible dolor en su pierna y en su pecho, ante el dolor Alicia cayó de rodillas, su respiración empezó a volverse difícil, cerré unos de sus ojos y se apoyo en su espada, una voz resonó atrás de la chica.

-Artemis no estamos aquí para divertirnos, termina de una vez para poder irnos- Atrás de Artemis apareció un hombre, su cabello era de un color café oscuro, sus ojos era del mismo color carmesí que la chica, tenían una expresión fría, en una de sus manos llevaba una pistola.

-"Así que él fue el que me disparo"- Alicia pensó con impotencia, con esas heridas sería muy difícil para ella salir viva de esa pelea, maldijo internamente, la sangre no paraba de salir de sus heridas, si no escapaba en es momento, la pérdida de sangre le haría caer en la inconsciencia, se pare con dificultad- Si voy a morir, al menos no lo hare frente a ustedes- Sin esperar una respuesta salto por la ventana, una daga y balas le rozaron, pero ninguna logro darle, se encontraba en un segundo piso, al momento de la caída rodó y logre estabilizarse, sin dar una mirada hacia atrás empezó a correr.

-Cobarde a dónde vas- Los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban a su espalda, pero Alicia los ignoro y se adentro en el jardín, aun en ese lugar había mucha sangre, su vista cada vez era más borrosa, atravesó el jardín para llegar a la entrada del bosque, ella sintió una presencia cerca de ahí por lo que empezó a correr más rápido, pero no logro alejarse mucho, Alicia se detuvo a la sombra de un gran árbol, ella se recargo en el tronco, con sus heridas, sabía que ya no viviría mucho mas, cerró sus ojos, el sonido del bosque lograba tranquilizarla.

-No llegaste muy lejos- Alicia escucho la voz de un hombre, aunque sonaba un poco joven cerca de ahí, era la misma presencia que había sentido antes de salir del jardín, su aura a pesar de ser fría, le daba mucha paz y calma, ella sintió algo en su frente así que lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada azul se encontró con un par de ojos negros, eran tan misteriosos y enigmáticos que Alicia sintió perderse en ellos, ella al principio pensó que iba a encontrarse con un adulto, pero aquel era un niño y si no se equivocaba debían tener la misma edad, el llevaba un traje elegante con una fedora con un listón naranja en ella, tenía dos singulares pastillas, él le estaba apuntando con una pistola negra.

-Tus ojos me gustan- Alicia no supo porque dijo aquellas palabras, pero poco le importo- sabes…si voy a morir…-Alicia siguió sin apartar su mirada de su enemigo- me hace al menos feliz saber que será en tus manos y no en la de aquellos asesinos repugnantes que están en la mansión- Alicia rio levemente, ella poso su mirada en el sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse- ya no te hare perder más tu tiempo…dispara- Alicia abrió volvió a posar sus ojos en el, mostrando determinación, el desconocido no dijo nada y solo siguió mirándola sin apartar su pistola de su frente, Alicia volvió a tener una mirada tranquila y cerro lentamente sus ojos, ella se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Alicia volvió abrir los ojos, pero una luz logro cegarla, ella lentamente se paro y miro a su alrededor, ene ese momento se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas, ella había preguntado a las enfermeras como había llegado ahí, pero ninguna lo sabía, ella simplemente había sido dejada ahí por un adolescente que había pagado todo los costos del hospital y sin más se había ido, sin volver ni una vez.

-Al parecer te debo la vida- Alicia se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia la luna, esperaba encontrarse de nuevo ah aquel extraño de la fedora.

* * *

_**Sabes…una noche antes de conocernos realmente… yo desee el poder matarte, que mi misión se completara sin ningún inconveniente…**_

_**Todavía me arrepiento por ello…aunque a veces lo desee después de lo que me hiciste…**_

_**Pero, algo sucedió aquella noche, al parecer…mis plegarias si fueron escuchadas…**_

_**El destino me escucho y al parecer quiso jugarnos una broma…**_

_**Algunas veces me pregunto, si pudiera cambiar el día en que nos conocimos… ¿lo haría?**_

_**Si tú pudieras hacerlo… ¿Qué harías?...**_

_**Pero sé que no podrías responder…**_

_**Después de todo…tú lo olvidaste ¿no es así?...**_

* * *

-Estás hablando enserio- Alicia grito desde su teléfono, ella podía ser una persona muy paciente, pero hasta ella tenía un límite.

-Alicia cálmate, no es una misión del otro mundo, como asesina profesional no deberías negarte a una misión- A pesar de que no podía ver a la persona que le hablaba directamente, tenía la molesta sensación que el tipo estaba sonriendo con arrogancia, el teléfono bajo su mano crujió.

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de una persona como tú, y como que no es algo del otro mundo, tener que eliminar al asesino número uno del mundo ¿acaso no lo es? Soy fuerte, pero conozco mis límites, no pienso ir a una misión donde tengo altas probabilidades de fallar- Una leve carcajada se escucho del otro lado.

-No es como si tuvieras opción Mocosa, tú le debes al Jefe y hasta que no completes esta misión no podrás liberarte del contrato, así que espero que empieces de una vez- La risa de aquel hombre a sus oídos era repugnante y molesta, el teléfono en su mano volvió a crujir.

-Nunca eh conocido personalmente a Reborn ni sé cómo es físicamente, pero sé que se trata de un asesino muy habilidoso, esa misión sería un suicidio- Pero otro insulto se escucho de la mano derecha de tu Jefe, el teléfono ante la presión de tu mano no aguanto mucho mas y se destrozo entre sus dedos, los fragmentos hicieron leves cortes en su mano, Alicia levanto su brazo por encima de su cabeza, la luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación alumbro su herida, lentamente la sangre empezó a bajar por ella, la observo unos segundos antes de dirigirse al baño y darse una larga ducha.

Después de haber sido salvada por aquel extraño, Alicia no pudo tener una vida muy normal, temía que su cuerpo matara ah algún inocente por error, pero incluso a pesar de eso, había logrado vivir lo más normal que pudo e incluso había echo una gran amiga, sin embargo ella se había metido en problemas con una familia mafiosa, su amiga no podía hacer nada, así que Alicia había tomado toda la culpa y ahora tenía que pagarle a la familia trabajando para ella, según ellos su siguiente misión iba a ser la última, Alicia odiaba a la mafia pero aun a si trabajaba para ella, su vida si que era ironía.

Alicia no tardo mucho en desvestirse y sin más entro a su bañera, una vez en la bañera junto sus rodillas y oculto su cabeza entre ellas haciéndose bolita, pasaron los minutos hasta que sintió que algo se subía a su hombro, ella no tuvo que mirar para ver de quien se trataba, pues aparte de ella, solo había alguien más viviendo en aquel departamento-Que hare León…-Ella sintió como León lamia su mejilla, León era un camaleón de un verde claro con ojos de un color amarillo brillante, León se había vuelto su mascota después de haberlo salvado en una de sus misiones.

Años atrás una familia mafiosa había usado animales para crueles experimentos, León no había sido la excepción, Alicia había tenido la tarea de acabar con dicha familia, y durante su ataque, había encontrado a León en uno de los laboratorios, el estaba muy herido en ese entonces, Alicia al principio pensó en abandonarlo, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, sintió la necesidad de salvarlo y así lo hizo, lo llevo consigo, y llamo a uno de los mejores veterinarios de Italia y le hizo curarlo, había adoptado a León como su mascota, al principio siempre huía de ella y nunca dejaba verse, pero después de unos meses los dos se habían vuelto inseparables, y en una de sus misiones donde él la había seguido descubrió su gran habilidad, al parecer León no solo era un simple camaleón, el tenia la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa, con la practica descubrió que el tomaba la forma que quisieras mediante el pensamiento, en aquella ocasión León había salvado su vida y fue en ese momento que Alicia supo que León seria su compañero de toda la vida.

-Eres demasiado empalagoso, alguna vez te lo han dicho León- El camaleón respondió dándole una leve mordida en el dedo con el que le estaba acariciando la cabeza, Alicia soltó un leve gemido y se llevo el dedo a la boca- eres un Camaleón demasiado sensible ¿lo sabías?- ella ya había terminado de bañarse y estaba vestida con una pijama de color negro, el cual consistía en una camisa y un pantalón que le quedaban un poco grande, ella se adentro a su cama y se tapo hasta la barbilla, ella miro hacia donde se encontraba León, el estaba reposando en un pequeño árbol que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su cama, el capto su mirada y parpadeo un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos, Alicia sonrió.

-Buenas noches también León- Alicia cerro sus ojos y después de unos segundos, quedo profundamente dormida, antes de dormirse ella muy en el fondo de su mente deseo porque mañana todo saliera bien y que pudiera volver a su casa junto a León, el era unas de las pocas cosas por las cuales ella deseaba vivir, León había sido el único compañero en su vida que había llegado a importarle y que estaba más que segura que podría llegar a impórtale, aunque también tenía a su mejor amiga, León tenía un vinculo con ella que no podía llegar a explicar.

* * *

_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos reencontramos?**_

_**Yo estaba en una misión, tú eras mi objetivo y yo tu enemiga…**_

_**Simples extraños que por casualidad llegamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Yo al principio iba a negarme, pero al final no tuve opción…**_

_**¿Pero sabes?... Me alegro de no haberlo hecho…**_

* * *

-Porque todo debe ser tan complicado- Alicia murmuro con cansancio, ella había ido a una fiesta de disfraces, donde Reborn tenía una misión, ella había asistido como una simple invitada pero siempre estaba vigilando a Reborn, quien también actuaba como invitado, ella no sabía cómo lucia físicamente, pues solo se había enterado del disfraz que iba a usar, el iba disfrazado de un príncipe, su traje era de un color negro con naranja, llevaba una máscara naranja con colores dorados y negros, ella se había disfrazado de princesa, su vestido era de un azul cielo, con una máscara blanca con adornos plateados con azul, había seguido a Reborn hasta una habitación donde él había llevado a su encargo, Alicia sabia que él iba a matar a la persona que había llevado, su encargo era un hombre joven, líder de unos contrabandos de armas de fuego, después de que Reborn lo había matado ella entro con sigilo y mientras el miraba por la ventana, ella se acerco y estaba a punto de clavarle su espada, cuando él de la nada le había dado un golpe, aturdiéndola, aprovechando su aturdimiento, le dio una patada que la lanzo contra una de las paredes.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿quién te ha enviado?- Reborn le apunto con una pistola silenciosa, Alicia logro pararse con dificultad.

- No te creas la gran cosa por haberme dado una patada mocoso- Alicia sonrió con malicia, aunque Reborn no lo pareciera, sabias que eso le había dado en su orgullo, pues este era un dato que pocos sabían, ella había escuchado que reborn era un hombre muy apuesto y codiciado por muchas mujeres, pero nadie sabía que el solo tenía unos 18 años de edad, ella había aprovechado ser una gran hacker para poder saber esos datos, aunque también había sacado datos menos útiles como que amaba los reptiles y que amaba el expresso, aun se preguntaba como esos datos estaban en el banco de información de otras familias mafiosas.

-No quiero escuchas eso de una niña malcriada- Alicia lo miro ahora con molestia, un aura oscura le rodeo mientras tu cabello empezaba alzarse como si de serpientes se trataran, Reborn solo sonrió de lado.

-Bastardo te gusta burlarte de los demás, pues ríete de esto- Un mazo verde había aparecido en las manos de Alicia, ella lo balanceo hacia Reborn, el abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por un segundos, antes de afilarlos y protegerse con sus brazos, ella lo había lanzado por el balcón hacia el jardín, el mazo ya había desaparecido y ahora ella se había lanzado del balcón cayendo al suelo con elegancia, pero su concentración fue cortada al pasar unos balazos rozándola, Alicia frunció el ceño y se agacho esquivando mas balas- bastardo al menos deja que termine mi entrada con elegancia- Alicia hizo un leve puchero.

-Interesante- Reborn sonrió de lado para guardar su pistola y acercarse ah Alicia, incluso aunque no lograban verse completamente por la máscara, Alicia pudo ver un extraño brillo en su mirada, ella alzo una ceja en duda, ella se paro lentamente sin apartar su mirada de Reborn.

-Porque no simplemente te mueres para que pueda regresar a mi cama a dormir- Alicia corrió hacia Reborn intentando darle una patada a un costado, pero el había detenido su pierna con gran facilidad, Alicia frunció el ceño y logro soltarse de su agarre, ahora ella intento darle una patada baja para lograr tumbarlo, pero el solo había saltado con elegancia, la sonrisa en su rostro, cada vez molestaba mas y mas ah Alicia, el logro aparecer detrás de ella y darle una patada que la lanzo contra un árbol, Alicia logro detenerse en el aire al clavar su espada en la tierra y la había usado de soporte para volverse a lanzar contra Reborn, ella alzo su espada para cortarlo.

-Acabemos con esto- Reborn había detenido la espada de Alicia con su pistola, pero ante su tremenda fuerza, un cráter había aparecido debajo de Reborn, el logro regresar el ataque lanzando su espada lejos de Alicia y sin más la tomo del cuello estrellándola contra el suelo, ante el impacto sangre había salido de la boca de Alicia, Reborn saco su pistola y le apunto en la frente, Alicia ante esta acción sintió un deja vu, al igual que Reborn, el afilo su mirada.

-Mátame de una vez, no te diré ni mi nombre ni el de mi estúpida familia- Alicia siseo con veneno, Reborn alzo una ceja.

-Parece que no le tienes mucho cariño- Alicia solo miro hacia otro lado aun sin liberarse de la mano de Reborn.

-Claro que no, yo la detesto, pero debo hacerlo por una amiga… así que Reborn- Alicia lo miro con determinación, ante su mirada Reborn la miro con seriedad- ya que moriré te gustaría salvarla, tengo mucho dinero en mi cuenta y podre pagarte, si no fuera a morir, claro que nunca le pediría este favor a un desconocido ni mucho menos a un asesino, esto solo dañaría mi orgullo pero…ella es alguien importante así que…- Alicia lo miro sin ningún rastro de mentira o arrepentimiento, Reborn la observo sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos.

-Eres una chica muy rara- Reborn al fin respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, el lentamente se quito su máscara, Alicia abrió sus ojos con incredulidad al ver el chico frente a ella.

-Tú eres aquel chico que me salvo hacer 6 años- Reborn había quitado su mano del cuello de Alicia, ella se levanto quedando sentada a su lado, Alicia también prosiguió a quitarse su máscara y Reborn la miro con sorpresa por unos segundos al reconocerla.

-Oh así que tu eres aquella mocosa que iba a morir por ser tan débil…no has cambiado en nada- Alicia sintió un leve tic en la ceja, mientras le daba una mirada asesina.

-Oh vamos no puedes decirme mocosa, tenemos la misma edad- Reborn la miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Tienes razón, pero sigues siendo débil- Alicia en ese momento tuvo la necesidad de morder un pañuelo, pero se contuvo y solo le dio una sonrisa con un aura oscura a su alrededor, Reborn la observo antes de negar levemente.

-Enserio que eres una chica demasiado Extraña- Alicia bufo y se acerco a su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla.

-Que pasa Reborn acaso te enamoraste de mi- Alicia sonrió de lado y Reborn la miro con diversión, ella logro leer sus pensamientos -"En tus sueños novata"- Alicia lo miro con molestia.

-Bastardo no soy una novata y deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Alicia - Alicia se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba a lado de Reborn, el alzo una ceja en duda al darse cuenta que Alicia había leído sus pensamientos, Alicia soltó un leve bufido- no leo los pensamientos idiota, es una habilidad con la que lees los rostros y puedes saber lo que piensa la gente, y eso incluye incluso a un bastardo sin expresiones como tu- Alicia soltó con diversión, para después empezar a reír.

-Parece que tienes mucha confianza para reírte del mejor asesino del mundo- Reborn alzo su pistola peligrosamente, Alicia dejo de reír pero aun seguía intentando aguantar la risa.

-De todos modos me sorprende que el mejor asesino del mundo aun no conozca usar bien el leer expresiones como yo una novata- Reborn hizo una pequeña sonrisa antes de recargar su mano en su rodilla y reposar su rostro en su mano, ante la luz de la luna, Reborn parecía tener un aire misterioso y seductor, Alicia trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado, no creía lo que acaba de pensar.

-Tal vez no sea un experto, pero algo me dice que acabas de pensar que me veo bien en esta pose Alicia- Reborn la observo con su penetrante mirada, Alicia trago saliva intentando calmar su sonrojo.

-No se dé que hablas- Ella oculto su rostro entre sus manos, pero un aliento en su cuello le hizo estremecerse, ella alzo su rostro lentamente, para encontrar el rostro de Reborn centímetros del suyo, Alicia trago saliva- que haces Reborn- Alicia pregunto con nerviosismo, Reborn solo le sonrió.

-Que pasa Alicia, acaso te pongo nerviosa- Reborn se había acercado a su oído susurrándole esto en su oído, Alicia se sonrojo como un tomate al sentir una pequeña mordida en su oreja.

-R-reborn…p-para- Reborn sonrió mentalmente para alejarse un poco de ella, el, la tomo con suavidad de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos, su mirada azul le atraía demasiado a Reborn, a pesar de haber visto la crueldad del mundo, seguía teniendo demasiada inocencia.

-Reborn- Alicia hablo en un susurro, Reborn empezó ah acercarse, Alicia era un caos con sus emociones -"mi primer beso"- Alicia pensó sonrojada, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, alarmas sonaron en la mansión, Reborn se alejo de ella y miro en dirección a la mansión.

-Ya descubrieron el cuerpo- Alicia se puso triste, sabía que ahora cada uno seguiría su camino, ella apretó sus puños, pero la voz de Reborn le hizo levanta la mirada.

-Qué esperas hay que irnos- Reborn le ofreció su mano, Alicia se sonrojo y asintió tomando su mano, Alicia sonrió mentalmente, elegir esa misión al final no había sido tan malo como creyó, no en realidad había sido lo mejor que pudo elegir, ella rió con diversión, Reborn solo la observo, el también sonrió ocultando su sonrisa con su máscara.

* * *

_**Dos años pasaron…tan poco tiempo, pero para nosotros una eternidad…**_

_**Los dos compartimos risas, tristezas, peleas, amor...nunca me arrepentí de haberte elegido…**_

_**Pero la felicidad termino después de que escogieras esa misión…**_

_**Un día antes de aquello, yo iba a darte una sorpresa, pero algo en mi interior me hizo detenerme…me arrepiento de haberme acobardado…**_

_**Pero tenía miedo de que mi sorpresa te distrajera en tu misión…**_

_**Tenía miedo de saber que por mi culpa habías muerto…**_

**_irónico_**_** cuando mi trabajo consiste en eso... **_

* * *

-¡LEON!- Alicia abrazo con fuerza al camaleón, en ese momento se encontraba en el baño sentada en el suelo, ella ahora vivía en el departamento de Reborn, ella le había presentado a León la misma noche de aquella misión de la fiesta de disfraces, aunque en realidad todo había sido un accidente.

**~Dos años atrás~**

-Reborn aléjate- Alicia se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación, pues Reborn todavía no confiaba completamente en ella para llevarla a la suya, aunque le entendía, Reborn a decir verdad era un asesino muy nervioso, pues siempre observaba todo su alrededor y nunca estaba completamente en calma, era demasiado paranoico o eso pensaba Alicia.

-Que pasa acaso no te gusto- Reborn se acerco ah Alicia con elegancia quitándose el chaleco de su disfraz, el se acerco lentamente, el se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Alicia, la tomo lentamente de la barbilla.

-Reborn- Alicia intento empujarlo, pero el había tomado sus dos manos con su mano izquierda y las había puesto encima de su cabeza, Alicia en ese momento temía desmayarse, ella si le había gustado Reborn, pero él era demasiado mujeriego para tentarse por él.

-Alicia- Reborn se acerco para darle un beso, o eso intentaba hacer cuando sintió algo pesado caerle en la cabeza, el miro hacia ah Alicia pero ella seguía mirándolo con sorpresa, el tomo lo que estaba encima de él y se sorprendió al ver lo que aprecia eran unas pesas de color verde.

-"Wao, Reborn si quede tener la cabeza dura para no morir por eso"- Alicia rió mentalmente, Reborn iba a tirar las pesas, pero se sorprendió cuando estas se convirtieron en un camaleón verde que parecía mirarlo con enojo.

-Jajajajaja León bien hecho- Alicia logro soltarse del agarre de Reborn para tomar a León entre sus manos y ponerlo en su hombro- Reborn déjame presentarte a mi fiel compañero, su nombre es León- León miro a Reborn analizándolo al igual que Reborn, Pero Alicia se sorprendió al sentir emociones de parte de Reborn, ella lo miro con duda, para recordar uno de los datos de Reborn- oh cierto Reborn a ti te gustan los reptiles verdad- Alicia rió con diversión- lo quieres tocar- Alicia pregunto con diversión, Reborn intento negarse, pero su entusiasmo era demasiado así que solo asintió

Reborn tomo a León y lo coloco en su hombro, León se acomodo y Alicia juro ver un leve sonrojo en Reborn, esa noche sería demasiado larga pensó con diversión.

**~Presente~**

-León crees que me vaya bien y si él no quiere- León la miro y Alicia juro haber visto que rodaba los ojos, León le dio una mordida en el dedo para irse a dormir a su árbol que estaba en la sala, Alicia solo vio con un puchero como León desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la puerta, ya era muy noche, pero Alicia estaba esperando a Reborn para darle su pequeña sorpresa, ella recordó todas sus recuerdos junto a él, siempre le gustaba molestarlo con que era un paranoico, y Alicia juro que eso había aumentado cuando ella se había mudado con él, tal vez era demasiado sobre-protector, Alicia rió levemente.

-Reborn- Alicia miro el objeto entre sus manos, ella sonrió y se recargo contra la pared, se paso una mano por su cabello.

-Oh pero que sorpresa se llevara Reborn- Alicia ante la repentina voz, se paro y saco su espada, se sorprendió al ver un hombre con una máscara frente a ella, ella afilo su mirada, ella no había sentido en aquel hombre ninguna presencia, aquel hombre debía ser muy fuerte para meterse sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Quién eres?- Alicia halo con veneno en la voz, el hombre solo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes no soy ningún enemigo, solo eh venido para ofrecerle a tu prometido- Alicia se sonrojo como un tomate- una misión muy importante- Alicia lo analizo por un momento, ella dejo su pose de lucha pero aun o guardaba su espada.

-Qué clase de misión- Alicia le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, algo en aquel hombre no le gustaba nada.

-Oh lo siento es algo confidencial solo Reborn puede ser informado, pero de todos modos, creo que aun no les has dicho ¿no es así?- El extraño señalo el objeto entre sus manos, Alicia se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado- no me quiero entrometer, pero la misión que le daré a Reborn es muy importante y debo decirte que tu noticia solo lo distraerá y podría morir…- Alicia se congelo en ese momento, ella miro al hombre para encontrar alguna pisca de mentira o engaño, pero no encontró nada, ella poso su mirada en el suelo, el hombre salió del baño con una reverencia, ella lentamente camino hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared y caer lentamente al suelo.

-Reborn…-Alicia coloco su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a llorar, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero una vez dejo de llorar miro el objeto entre sus manos- creo que llevo 5 meses de embarazo- Alicia murmuro en la soledad del baño, ella se levanto con dificultad, el objeto entre sus manos se poso en la basura, era una prueba que decía positivo, Alicia apago la luz del baño y lentamente camino hacia su habitación, ella escucho la voz de Reborn, con curiosidad se asomo y se sorprendió cuando vio al mismo hombre, él le había lanzado un tipo de chupón a Reborn, mientras Reborn lo analizaba ella capto la mirada del desconocido, el poso uno de sus dedos en su boca, Alicia capto el mensaje y solo asintió para ir a su recamara con una gran presión en el pecho, ella durmió aquella noche siendo abrazada por Reborn, ella lo abrazo con fuerza, sentía que aquellos brazos ya nunca la volverían ah abrazar de nuevo.

* * *

**_Muchas lágrimas derrame cuando supe que no podría decírtelo…_**

**_Seis meses pasaron y nunca te enteraste del nacimiento de nuestro hijo…_**

**_Nosotros fuimos separándonos…tu cada vez actuabas más distante…_**

**_Seis meses pasaron para volvernos a reencontrar…ese fue nuestra segundo rencuentro…_**

**_Y qué ironía que el día que te fuiste, me hubieras dejado con otra sorpresa…_**

* * *

-Pero Alicia, ya paso medio año y aun no vuelve, e incluso nunca se entero del nacimiento de su propio hijo, como es que todavía sigues con su estúpida sortija de compromiso si yo fuera tu ya la había tirado hace meses- Viviana la regañaba sin piedad, Alicia solo sintió una gota resbalar por su sien.

-Ya te lo dije viví-chan, el esta en una importante misión no puedo hacer nada- Viviana era su mejor amiga, Alicia la había conocido poco después de la partida de Reborn, su anterior amiga se había mudado pro lo que casi no se veían, pero Viviana era una asesina profesional mitad italiana mitad japonesa que vivía a lado del departamento de Alicia, ellas se habían conocido en una misión y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que eran vecinas, después de eso, Alicia se había vuelto muy cercana a ella, Alicia le había contado todo de su vida, incluso cuando había llegado aquel extraño hombre y le había echo ocultarle su embarazo a Reborn, Alicia había vuelto a su departamento porque Reborn le había dicho que no quería que nadie supiera de ella y pudiera lastimarla cuando él estaría muy ocupados con los encargos de Chekerface, como le había dicho que se llamaba.

-Eso no lo justifica Alicia, Reborn debe importarle mas su hijo que unas misiones de un loco con mascara- Viviana se cruzo de brazos en un pequeño puchero, Alicia rió levemente.

-No te preocupes, el dijo que solo duraría por lo menos un año, después de eso nuestras vida será la de antes-Su amiga la analizo antes de palmearse la frente.

-Espero que el amor no me afecte tanto como a ti- Alicia soltó una carcajada- oye no te rías hablo enserio, de todos modos, creo que eso hora de volver a mi casa, tengo algunos trabajos que firmar que cierta jefa me los encargo por floja- Alicia sudo frió y miro hacia otro lado, Viviana rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella se levanto despidiéndose con un simple movimiento de mano, Alicia la acompaño hasta la puerta y también se despidió con una movimiento de su mano, ella regreso a su sala a sentarse.

-Así que Jefa eh- Alicia rió levemente- si Reborn se enterara- Alicia sonrió levemente, ella había conocido durante la ausencia de Reborn muchas amigas, y por una extraña razón todas eran asesinas profesionales y privadas, ellas habían tenido la idea de hacer una familia, ella al principio se negó pero todas le habían dicho que sin su cielo no podría funcionar, así que al final acepto, su familia se había unido a Vongola, pues a pesar de ser solo siete, cada uno era tan fuerte como para derrotar a una familia mafiosa, todavía se sorprendía que ella fuera la líder de dicha familia, después de un mes de haber formado su familia ella había recibido varia solicitudes de asesinos para unirse pues el estar aliado con Vongola y que ellos reconocieran su valor sí que le había ayudado a tener fama, ahora cada guardiana tenía su propio escuadrón, elegido cada integrante por cada una de sus guardianas, ella miro su anillo, aunque no era especial como los Vongola, cada integrante de su familia lo apreciaba como algo importante y ella no era la excepción, Viviana se había convertido en su mano derecha y guardiana de la tormenta.

-Pareces muy distraída Alicia- Alicia se petrifico y lentamente miro hacia atrás, ella abrió los ojos completamente, el hombre solo rio levemente- acaso no merezco un saludo de mi esposa- Alicia se sonrojo y con una enorme sonrisa corrió hacia Reborn, ella se lanzo sobre él, Reborn la atrapo con facilidad y la abrazo con fuerza, ella sintió lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

-Reborn- Alicia lo abrazo con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro pudiera desvanecerse como una simple ilusión- has tardado mucho en visitarme- Alicia levanto su rostro inflando sus mejillas, Reborn sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Lo siento si te preocupe Alicia, pero las misiones me han tenido ocupado además podría ser sospechoso si vengo muy seguido- Alicia asintió, pero un brillo de tristeza paso por su mirada, Reborn ante su tristeza sonrió- al parecer alguien me ah extrañado mucho- Alicia se sonrojo como un tomate, Reborn paso una de sus manos por la cadera de Alicia y con la otra levanto su barbilla- no te preocupes me quedare esta noche- Reborn acorto la distancia para darle un profundo beso, Alicia se sintió en el cielo al ser besada por Reborn tan apasionadamente, una vez se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Alicia volvió a sonreír.

-Me sorprende que ya domines bien la técnica para leer expresiones, al parecer te enseñe bien Reborn…Pero algo me dice que no fui la única-Alicia lo volvió a besar, ella sonrió entre el beso, al ver como Reborn también tenía un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Puede ser…por ahora disfrutemos el tiempo perdido- Reborn sonrió de lado con un brillo peligroso en su mirada, Alicia se puso roja e intento alejarse, pero Reborn la había cargado al estilo nupcial- no te preocupes seré amable querida- Alicia se estremeció y miro a Reborn con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Esta será un noche muy larga"- Alicia pensó con cansancio, pero luego abrazo a Reborn, al menos estaba contenta que Reborn estuviera a su lado, también agradecía mentalmente que hubiera dejado a su hijo con su guardiana de la lluvia por una semana.

~Al día siguiente~

-Alicia- Alicia sintió una voz llamándola a su lado, le dio risa al escuchar la voz de Reborn con un leve ronroneo.

-Reborn es que acaso no puedes tomar tu expresso mas al rato- Alicia miro su reloj- no se tal vez cuando sea una hora razonable y no las 6 de la mañana- Alicia gruño con molestia, nunca le había gustado que le despertaran temprano, pero Reborn se acerco a ella y le abrazo, Alicia se estremeció al sentir la piel desnuda de Reborn, el no se había puesto la parte de arriba de su pijama y su vestido estaba abierto por la espalda, ella se levanto con pereza y miro al mejor asesino del mundo durmiendo, cuando dormía se veía tan inofensivo e inocente, lo que siempre le causaba ironía.

Alicia se paro y camino hacia la cocina, ella empezó a hacer el expresso de Reborn y aprovecho para hacer de una vez el desayuno, ella rió levemente al sentir algo en su hombro.

-Siempre me pregunto cómo haces para subirte a mi hombro sin que me dé cuenta León- León parpadeo antes de darle una pequeña lamida en la mejilla, Alicia le acaricio la cabeza- espero que cumplas con nuestra promesa, sabes que Reborn a veces puede ser descuidado, sobre todo con su alimentación- León asintió y Alicia sonrió- me alegra…-León la observo antes de volver a tocarle la mejilla con su cabeza, Alicia dejo de observar el sartén para mirar a León con el ceño fruncido- ocurre algo León…-León al principio no hizo nada pero luego asintió levemente, Alicia iba hablar cuando escucho la voz de Reborn, ella se giro para verlo en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que también me hayas hecho de desayunar- Alicia miro a León dándole una indirecta que luego hablarían y sonrió a Reborn.

-Oh eso es lo único que tienes que decirme después de levantarme a las 6 de la mañana- Alicia sonrió con inocencia mientras el cuchillo en su mano brillo de una forma peligrosa, Reborn no parecía asustado, pero si alguien estuviera cerca podría observar el sudor bajando por su frente.

-Oh no sabía que lo de ayer te había cansado tanto- Alicia se sonrojo y siguió mirando el sartén, pero al sentir un abrazo por detrás le hizo estremecerse, ella giro su cabeza y R reborn aprovecho para darle un beso apasionado, Alicia sintió la lengua de Reborn tocar sus labios, por lo que abrió su boca y sintió sus piernas débiles al sentir la lengua de Reborn en su boca, ella se giro y puso sus manos en los hombros de Reborn para usarlo de apoyo.

-Espero que mi desayuno este tan sabroso como este beso- Reborn le había susurrado esto en la su oreja y sin mas había salido de la cocina, Alicia se puso tan roja como un tomate, pero luego empezó a reírse, con Reborn nunca sabia que esperar.

* * *

_**Siempre me eh preguntado si al destino le gusta jugarme bromas… sabes, no lo dudo…**_

_**Cinco meses pasaron y nunca supe nada de ti…poco a poco empecé a preocuparme…**_

_**Pero cinco meses pasaron y tu volviste, pero al parecer no venias tan solo como creí…**_

_**Ese fue nuestro tercer reencuentro…**_

_**Sabes…si hubiera sabido…**_

_**Que sería tu última visita…tal vez no te hubiera dejado ir…**_

_**Pero el destino jugo una vez más con nuestra corta historia de amor…**_

_**A veces sueño con reencontrarme contigo…pero sé que eso es imposible…**_

_**Respóndeme… ¿alguna vez has soñado conmigo?...lo dudo…**_

* * *

-Reborn- Alicia abrió la puerta e iba a saltar sobre él, si no fuera por la otra mujer a lado de suyo, ella paró en seco y miro a la invitada con duda.

-Alicia te presento a mi compañera de misión, si nombre es Luce, Luce te presento a mi esposa Alicia- Alicia alzo una ceja al escuchar como el nombre de aquella extraña sonaba con calidez, como su nombre.

-Un placer, Reborn ah hablado mucho de ti- Alicia ante la respuesta miro ah Reborn acusadoramente.

-Luce es de confianza, ella nunca haría algo para lastimarte Alicia- Alicia hizo un pequeño puchero, pero al final se rindió y acompaño a Luce hasta la sala mientras Reborn iba a su habitación, cuando se sentaron, Alicia se dio cuenta del estado de Luce y sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas- Luce se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero luego sonrió con mucho cariño, poso una de sus manos en su vientre.

-7 meses con medio mes, aunque también me sorprendí, Reborn nunca me comento que tenía un hijo y que esperaba uno pronto- Alicia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se tenso.

-Eso es porque no lo sabe…no quiero que esto pueda dañar su rendimiento en la misión…sabes…nunca imagine que lo que dijo Reborn era cierto, tienes una gran habilidad- Luce sonrió con calidez, por la mirada que le estaba dando, Alicia sabia que ella sabia más de lo que decía.

-Entonces no se lo piensas decir…Alicia…-Pero Luce no pudo proseguir porque Reborn había entrado a la sala, Luce hizo una pequeña mueca pero prefirió callarse.

-Alicia…lo siento pero no podre quedarme esta noche, solo venia de pasada- Alicia entrecerró sus ojos y Reborn se acerco para darle una pequeña caricia en su cabeza- no te preocupes, dentro de un mes volveré y podremos disfrutar nuestro tiempo los dos- Reborn sonrió de forma juguetona, Alicia se puso roja eh intento decirle a Luce que no era anda, pero ella solo reía con diversión, Luce se paro y se acerco ah Alicia para despedirse.

-Recuerda Alicia… a veces habrá días de tormenta…pero después de cada tormenta…el sol brillara con calidez junto a un hermoso arcoíris- Luce le había susurrado esto antes de separarse de ella y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Alicia…-Reborn se acerco para darle un casto beso, pero que era suficiente para trasmitirle todo sus sentimientos, Alicia sonrió, Reborn tan bien le decido una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue ocultada por su fedora, Luce ya había salido por la puerta- ciao Alicia- Reborn salió por la puerta siendo alumbrado por los rayos del sol, Alicia solo pudo ver su espalda siendo absorbido por la luz, Alicia sintió una punzada en su pecho e intento correr y detener a Reborn, pero algo le hizo quedarse quieta, ella vio a reborn desaparecer para que después la puerta fuera cerrada, Alicia suspiro, miro su teléfono tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**De: Hina**

**Para: Alicia**

**"Alicia ahorita llevare a tu hijo,**

**Debo decirte que el mocoso, si lo que me has contado de la personalidad de su padre es verdad,**

**Te aseguro que será su mini clon, no entiendo como un mocoso puede ser tan tétrico.**

**Con cariño Hina, la mejor guardiana del rayo que ha existido :)"**

Alicia miro el mensaje de su guardiana de la tormenta con una gotita en la sien, para después reír, sin sus amigas ella se hubiera sentido demasiado sola durante la ausencia de Reborn, ella camino hacia su cuarto y se recargo en la ventana viendo la poca luz del sol, ella sonrió.

-Te esperare con ganas Reborn- Alicia rió levemente, muy pronto volvería a tener una vida normal con Reborn, solo un mes más y todas aquellas absurdas misiones serian cosas del pasado, pero mientras veía como los rayos del sol iban desapareciendo, Alicia sintió otra punzada en su corazón, ella poso una mano en la ventana- ten cuidado Reborn- Alicia siguió mirando el cielo.

* * *

_**Esa fue la última vez que te vi…mucho mucho tiempo paso…**_

_**Nunca volví a saber de ti…te busque día y noche sin parar…**_

_**Pero nunca te encontré…en las noches pedía porque todo fuera una pesadilla…**_

_**Que un día despertara entre tus cálidos abrazos…que me susurraras dulces palabras…**_

_**Diciendo que todo estaría bien…que solo había sido un mal sueño…**_

_**Pero esta vez…mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas…**_

_**Tal vez el destino se aburrió de jugar con nosotros…**_

_**Un año pasó y fue cuando me entere de todo…**_

_**Luce me cinto todo…el mismo día en que murió…**_

_**Intente comprenderte, sabía que tardarían tus heridas en sanar…sabia que odiabas tu forma…**_

_**Pero aun así yo te amaba…no me importaría como te vieras…entonces dime…**_

_**…¿por qué no volviste jamás?...**_

_**¿Acaso no prometimos juntos siempre estar?...**_

_**Siempre que miraba la puerta esperaba que tú entraras por ella…**_

_**Pero eso solo era…una hermosa mentira…**_

_**Diez años…diez años desde que te volví a ver…**_

_**Aun me sorprendo al ver que tanto tiempo ah pasado…**_

_**Todavía hay ocasiones en que recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos…**_

_**Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti hace tiempo que los guarde en lo más profundo de mi alma…**_

_**Dime si nos volviéramos a ver…¿qué me dirías?...**_

_**Esas preguntas siempre rondaban entre mis pensamientos…**_

_**Y el día en que decidí ya no pensar en ello…**_

_**El destino al parecer quiso jugaros una última broma…**_

_**Porque ese mismo día… nos volvimos a reencontrar…**_

* * *

-Entonces no volverás…pero sabes que aquí te necesitamos jefa…-Alicia se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar sus emociones.

-Por ahora no pienso volver Ai-chan, Namimori es un lugar muy tranquilo y un lugar ideal para vivir, quiero que mi vida este lejos de la mafia por un tiempo, al menos deseo estar aquí un año más se que junto a Diana y las demás guardianas podrán cuidar de la familia- Un suspiro vino de su guardiana del sol, Alicia sonrió y miro las casas del vecindario por donde caminaba- estaré ahí antes de lo que imagines Ai-chan- Alicia rió levemente, su guardiana suspiro pero sabía que también estaría sonriendo.

-Esta bien cuidare de la familia junto a la guardiana de la niebla, pero no te quejes cuando veas los papeles que te esperan a tu regreso boss- Alicia palideció- y no te quejes, tu dijiste que solo serian unos días y ahora pides una año, pero ya verás el papeleo a tu regreso- Alicia sintió escalofríos al imaginar todos los papeles que firmaría cuando regresara.

-A donde crees que vas Hina…no podrás huir de mi mocosa- Disparos se oyeron por la otra línea, Alicia sudo frió sus guardianas ya estaban peleando- Aléjate de mi Yoko…waaa, da-chan ayúdame- Mas disparos se oyeron con algunas explosiones- Mocosas cállense, que no ven que intento hablar con la jefa- se oyeron más voces- oh es culpa de las guardianas del rayo y la nube- Otro disparo resonó- entonces porque no hicieron algo por detenerlas, ninguna de ustedes esta haciendo algo- El grito de Hina se escucho en el fondo- no me mires a mi guardiana de la tormenta, yo estaba entrenando afuera, soy la guardiana del sol, no soy tu, que como mano derecha debiste ocuparte, además la guardiana de la niebla y la lluvia estaban tomando el te sin hacer nada para detenerlas-Alicia no quiso escuchar mas de sus peleas así que cerró su teléfono y siguió caminando, se paro en una tienda para comprar algunos dulces.

-HIEEEEEEEEEE, no me muerdas hasta a muerte Hibari-san- Alicia estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando un grito cerca de ahí le hizo taparse los oídos.

-Ese mocoso sí que tiene un grito muy molesto- Alicia se llevo su paleta a la boca, ella siguió caminado pero al doblar en una esquina se sorprendió al ver a un castaño intentando esquivar torpemente a un pelinegro armado con dos tonfas, a su lado había un pelirrojo que intentaba hacer algo por ayudar a su amigo, Alicia siguió caminado en su dirección, al principio iba a darse media vuelta y tomar otro rumbo pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-A pesar de todo sigues siento tan inútil Dame-Tsuna- Alicia abrió sus ojos al ver como una persona aparecía de la nada, dándole una patada al castaño, era un niño de uno años más o menos, Alicia se percato de que el niño llevaba un chupón naranja en el cuello, ella se acerco sin apartar la mirada del niño.

-I-ite ite…Reborn porque hiciste eso- Tsuna grito sobándose la cabeza.

-Un jefe siempre debe saber cómo controlar a sus subordinados- Tsuna iba a replicar cuando de la nada se sintió una presencia caminando hacia ellos, el voltio y se encontró con una extraña caminando hacia ellos, el noto que la desconocida le daba una mirada repleta de emociones, en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Reborn sintió un dolor en su pecho, seguido por un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, el pudo disimularlo, pero se extraño que aquella extraña le produjera tales sentimientos con solo una mirada.

-Tú eres…Reborn el mejor asesino del mundo- Alicia se paro frente a él, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura, ella ignoro las miradas de los demás presentes, ella nunca aparto su mirada del niño, ella se dio cuenta que incluso con la apariencia de un niño, Reborn seguía teniendo aquella penetrante y atrayente mirada negra.

-Y quien eres tu- Alicia pudo notar que aquello no era una pregunta si no una orden de parte de Reborn, ella se sorprendió y sonrió al ver como Reborn la apuntaba con una pistola verde.

-Así que si eras tú después de todo- Alicia miro a Reborn con una mirada más afilada y fría, pero no hizo nada mas, ella solo lo observo antes de volver a sonreír- y respondiendo a tu orden, mi nombre es Alicia, soy jefa de una familia mafiosa aliada a Vongola-Alicia sonrió, Tsuna ante su declaración dejo soltar un grito de sorpresa, Enma solo la observo, Hibari tiempo atrás se había ido y Reborn solo la observo sin decir nada.

-Alicia…-Reborn susurro para el mismo, algo en ese nombre se le había conocido, el afilo su mirada- contéstame, alguna vez nos hemos visto antes- Reborn noto como los ojos azules se habrían por un segundo en sorpresa para volver a la normalidad.

-jajaja…-Alicia empezó a reírse, Reborn entrecerró su mirada mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia- lo siento…dime Reborn antes de contestarte, respóndeme, alguna vez te has casado y claro que no me refiero de ahora, si no de antes de la maldición- Reborn le dio un brillo asesino, pero él no mostró ninguna expresión molesta.

-No…-Reborn al principio iba a negarse a contestarle, pero sus palabras habían salido por si solas, el se extraño por su comportamiento, algo en Alicia le hacía sentirse extraño, pero lo que las le había tomado por sorpresa era que su respuesta le había dolido mucho, como si se olvidara de algo…oh de alguien.

-Entiendo…entiendo- Alicia cerró los ojos y suspiro- contestándote…tal vez- Alicia sonrió antes de extender su mano y tocar la mejilla de Reborn- te ves tan lindo en esa forma Reborn y León…gracias por cumplir nuestra promesa- La pistola de Reborn brillo antes de convertirse en un camaleón verde y saltar en la mano de Alicia, el recorrió su brazo hasta posarse en su hombro y darle una lamida ne la mejilla.

-Tu…-Reborn se estremeció al sentir aquella cálida mano en su mejilla, por una extraña razón se le hacía conocido aquel acto, el también se sorprendió cuando vio como León saltaba a la mano de Alicia para darle una caricia en la mejilla, León no era de los que daban afectos a extraños, era muy extraño en realidad.

-Es triste que no me recuerdes Reborn…pero no te preocupes…no te odio, ahora entiendo el porqué de todo…gracias por todo Reborn- Alicia sintió como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella se acerco a Reborn y le dio un casto beso en la boca- Ciao Reborn- Alicia se levanto y poso a León en su fedora y sin más empezó a caminar lejos de ahí.

-Alicia…-Reborn se petrifico al ver aquella chica llorar y un muy leve sonrojo apareció al sentir sus labios, el se llevo su mano a su boca, algo en ella se le había muy conocido, el miro ah Alicia caminar lejos de él, el tenia muchas preguntas, pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar, el oculto su mirada con su fedora y empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria, ignorando la voz de Tsuna llamándole, aquella chica…se le hacía muy conocida- eres una chica muy extraña- Reborn hizo una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

-Reborn- Alicia susurro su nombre, ella miro hacia atrás y sonrió al ver que no la estaba siguiendo, ella camino hacia un parque y sonrió al escuchar dos voces llamándola.

-Mami/Mama- Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir como algo se lanzaba contra ella y la tumbaba.

-León…Amelia se puede saber… ¿qué rayos creen que hacen?- Alicia se cruzo de brazos para mirar a sus hijos, los dos sonrieron y se separaron de ella- ya les eh dicho que no embistan a la gente cuando los saludan, pueden lastimar ah alguien- Alicia les dio un pequeño regaño.

-Pero Mami te tardaste mucho- Su pequeña hija inflo las mejillas en un puchero, Alicia solo rió bajito para posar su mano en su cabeza y despeinarla suavemente, Amelia era una chica de piel blanca como ella, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro casi tan oscuros como los de sus padre e igual de penetrantes cuando estaba enojada, pero cuando no lo estaba tenía unos ojos muy inocentes, su cabello era de un color negro lacio y largo, en ese momento estaba amarrado en dos coletas, ella tenía un parecido a ella y a Reborn, pero al parecer había sacado su personalidad, pero los gustos de Reborn, amaba el color negro y naranja, al igual que los reptiles entre otras cosas.

-Mama, eso no importa ahora, quiero que me cambies esta caja arma- Alicia alzo una ceja ante la declaración de su hijo, el era tan directo como su padre, el era una copia idéntica a él, pero su piel era de un tono más claro, además de sus ojos no eran de un color negro, si no de un Azul cielo como los de ella, la personalidad era idéntica a la de Reborn, pero era un poco mas sociable gracias a su hermana y a ella, León tenia un gusto por las armas y eso a veces le ponía de los nervios, ella siempre lo vestía como a su padre y al parecer a él le encantaba, pero con el único detalle que él no usaba con color naranja sus trajes y fedora, si no con un azul cielo, esa era su única diferencia con la ropa de Reborn.

-Oh solo estas enojado que te haya tocado un animal tan raro, pero aunque a mi parecer es lindo, yo amo mas a mi lobo-chan- Alicia suspiro, al parecer sus hijos ya habían abierto las cajas que sus guardianas les habían obsequiado, aun se preguntaba cómo era que ella seguía permitiéndolo.

-Oh cállate, obvio que mas tu lobo, comparado con el mío, el tuyo podría derrotarlo fácilmente, mama tienes que cambiármelo- Alicia suspiro y se levanto ayudando a sus hijos a pararse también.

-Y se puede saber qué clase de animal te toco para que no te guste- Alicia alzo una ceja para esperar la respuesta de su hijo, este se sonrojo un poco y se cruzo de brazos, Alicia se rió al ver las acciones infantiles de su hijo, aun tenía mucho que aprender.

-Un extraño camaleón de color verde oscuro con ojos de un color naranja brillante- Alicia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella se cubrió su boca con su mano para esconder su sonrisa.

-Sí y el mío era un enorme lobo negro del tamaño de una moto, sus ojos también eran negros- Alicia sonrió aun mas y poso sus manos sobre sus dos pequeños.

-No creo que sea necesario cambiarlo Le-chan- su hijo la miro con duda y con un sonrojo al escuchar su sobrenombre- estoy segura que tu camaleón es más fuerte de lo que crees, ya verás- Alicia le dio una gran sonrisa, León como Amelia parpadearon a la sonrisa de su madre, para también sonreír, aunque claro que mas Amelia que León, Alicia los atrajo hacia ella para darles un gran abrazo, ella se separo aun si quitar su sonrisa, ella tomo la mano de sus hijos- por ahora creo que lo mejor es ir a casa- Los dos asintieron y sin más empezaron a caminar con rumbo a su casa.

-Esperare con ansias nuestro siguiente reencuentro…-Alicia murmuro mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

_**Cuando te volví a ver…tenía tantos sentimientos retenidos….**_

_**Quería decirte tantas cosas…hacerte sufrir por lo que me hiciste…**_

_**Pero después de verte cara a cara…todo malo sentimiento desapareció…**_

_**A veces el amor puede ser muy confuso…pero no me molesta del todo ¿sabes?...**_

_**Cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenias tus recuerdos…al menos me sentí feliz al saber el motivo por el cual nunca volviste…todavía duele, pero ya no tanto como antes…**_

_**¿Sabes? antes odiaba nuestro reencuentros…porque significaban que te tenias que ir…**_

_**Pero ahora es diferente…pues me di cuenta que después de cada reencuentro…**_

_**Siempre habrá otro…así que a pesar del tiempo, algún día nos volveremos a reencontrar…**_

_**Por eso ahora espero que el destino vuelva a entrometerse…y tal vez algún día…**_

_**Volvernos a reencontrar, no importando el tiempo que pase…**_

_**E incluso si es en otra vida…espero con ansias nuestro siguiente reencuentro.**_

* * *

_**~FIN~**_

_**NOTAS:**_

_**WAAAAAAA OAO por fin lo termine, créanme que me tarde mucho en hacerlo, y me costo demasiado e.e**_

_**pero al fin termine el one-shot XD, espero que les guste :D**_

_**por cierto chicas espero que no les moleste al usar sus nombres para mis guardianas, pero es que enserio**_

_**que no se me ocurría que nombre ponerles y me pareció buena idea el meterlas a la historia kukuku XD**_

_**oh y se dieron cuenta en el ultimo mensaje si miras la forma, te darás cuentas que es hibird con las alas extendidas XD**_

_**bueno me despido, feliz año y feliz navidad atrasados XD**_

_**CIAO¡ ciao¡**_


End file.
